<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Cared, You Would Not Have Asked by hanky16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018428">If You Cared, You Would Not Have Asked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanky16/pseuds/hanky16'>hanky16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diary of a Broken Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4+1 Things, Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanky16/pseuds/hanky16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>4 things Tyson almost texts back to JT and the 1 thing he actually sends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>J. T. Compher/Tyson Jost, Tyson Jost/Cale Makar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diary of a Broken Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You Cared, You Would Not Have Asked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JT Compher: Hey u ok? U looked upset tonight?</p><p>The text displayed on Tyson Jost’s lock screen mocking him.  If he opened his phone this text would be the first one in 2 months and 10 days.  The last text asking if JT was home the day Tyson finally plucked up the courage and laid his heart on the line, only for it to be given back to him.  Tyson felt like those words mocked him.  Why care about how he felt now? Why couldn’t JT have shown this much care for his emotional state on that night in December?  Why now, right when Tyson was starting to let himself move on, right when he found someone that was good for him? Looking at the text was just souring his already weird mood.  The Avalanche had been scheduled to play the Islanders in New York tomorrow, with the Leaf’s playing the Rangers at Madison Square Garden the next day as well.  It had been Alexanders idea to meet up, seeing as the three roommates do not get too see each other enough anymore.  Little did Alexander know that the two people left back in Denver didn’t really talk to each other anymore, especially after Tyson’s big reveal.  Tyson wasn’t sure how to reply to the text glaring at him, or if he should reply at all.</p><p> </p><p>i<br/>
“The shirt you wore used to be mine, I gave it to you on the day you broke my heart”</p><p>When Tyson saw JT take off his sweater it was like he got stabbed in the chest.   JT was wearing an standard unnumbered Colorado Avalanche shirt.  To most it wouldn’t mean anything but Tyson would recognize this shirt anywhere.  The team had given them all standard shirts to promote the Stadium series game, the one they had given Tyson was too big but the one they gave JT was too small.  Tyson had agreed to switch shirts with JT and had ultimately used the exchange as an excuse to go over to visit JT that night.  Armed with that t-shirt and a confession on this tongue, Tyson had marched up to JT’s place that night and had his heart smashed beyond repair.  </p><p> </p><p>ii<br/>
“I screwed up on the ice, hockey has been wearing me down”</p><p>To say that Tyson had been having a rough season would be an understatement.  Facing a 35 game goal drought was cutting him down centimeter by centimeter with every game that got added to the count. People around him, especially Gabe, had told him that those numbers are nice but it is effort that is important.  However, these days even effort was starting to be hard to come by.  Tyson was just so tired at being bad, being called a bust.  Hockey wasn’t even fun for him anymore, it was just a hurdle to go through every day, a way to get a paycheck to send back to him mom.  Seeing Alexander and having the way things used to be in Boulder exhausted Tyson even more.</p><p> </p><p>iii<br/>
“Alexander asked me a detail about your life that you mentioned to him last month and I didn’t know how to reply because I didn’t know the answer”</p><p>JT had gone to the bathroom when Alexander leaned over to him asking how JT coping with the sickness to his uncle.  Tyson tried to keep his expression neutral as he searched for an answer that wouldn’t lead Alexander to the conclusion that the former roommates had drifted apart.  Apparently JT had called Alexander in a panic a month ago, saying his uncle was very sick and JT was worried about his family.  Tyson didn’t know the answer to how JT was feeling, even on a surface level.  The fact that they had even gotten to the point where JT would go through such personal struggle and reach out to their friend who lived across the continent, rather than speak to Tyson who lived a 10 minute drive away, hurt deep inside.  For the rest of the meal, Tyson had looked at JT, wondering what else was plaguing his friends life.</p><p>iv<br/>
“Last week I was snuggled next to Cale, finally maybe moving on, and you ignored me and gave me this look that almost made me cry”</p><p>Tyson had not seen Cale coming.  One day Cale was just the rookie that lived two floors down and had a better grasp of being a functional adult that Tyson could ever be.  Then the next day Nate approached him wanting to talk about the delicate nature of having a romantic relationship with a rookie.  To say that the talk threw Tyson off was an understatement.  Tyson had just seen his relationship with Cale as platonic friends.  After all for the entire time Cale knew him, Tyson had been pining over JT.  Nevertheless, the glass window in Tyson’s brain was shattered, leaving him wondering if something really was there.  Tyson thought he kept his internal conflict well covered, that was until the team hit up a local bar after a win on their last road trip.  A small group of them had vacated the club in order to find food and Tyson found himself lingering towards the back of the pack with Cale, arms slung loosely around each other.  They had taken a break so that Andre could nature pee and Cale and Tyson had sat down on a near ledge, sides all pressed up against each other.  JT had given Tyson a devastating look, turned around, and didn’t speak to Tyson for the rest of the night. </p><p>Tyson had now typed and deleted the truth.  He hated how even with this much separation, JT still could read him like a book.  No one else knew that Tyson was upset tonight.  Tyson had no answer for how JT knew he was upset, but couldn’t find an appropriate answer to satisfy the question.  If JT was just supposed to be another person to him then maybe this is where it starts.</p><p>v<br/>
“I’m fine haha.  Just my face I guess”</p><p>What Tyson ended up sending was not necessarily a lie, these days his face did have a certain air of melancholy to it.  Tyson was trying to move on, find someone better for him. With a click, Tyson turned off his phone, plugged it into his charger and went to bed.  Tyson desperately tried to not wait for his phone to light up again, signalling a reply.  He was supposed to be moving on but with one simple text Tyson was almost all the way back to square one.  Tyson Jost fell asleep that night with his heart breaking a little more and tears threatening to escape.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>